And Bella Makes Three
by evieeden
Summary: My entry for the P.I.C's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest. One night in a dark, crowded bar can change everything. J/B/E.


"**P.I.C.'s Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest"**

**Title: **And Bella Makes Three

**Author Name & Link:** evieeden, .net/~evieeden

**Newbie:** Not really, no

**Pairing:** J/B/E

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** One night in a dark, crowded bar can change everything.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Life just sometimes isn't fair.

Thanks lots and lots and millions to my amazing beta 1MrsECullen for all of her support and encouragement with this one-shot. I heart her and have promised a gift-wrapped Rob in exchange for her help.

* * *

**BPOV**

Friday night and I was back again. Back to the bar where we all met, back to the scene of all my fantasies.

I had dressed to impress tonight, courtesy of my best friend Alice, who was more determined to see this – whatever this was – succeed than I was. Tonight I was wearing a red backless halter-neck, low-heeled boots and skin-tight jeans that I was a bit scared to sit down in less I flash everybody.

Weaving through the crowd and trying not to stumble I made my way to my usual booth, which despite the hoards of people squashed into the room remained empty. Well, nearly empty anyway.

"Hello darlin', fancy seeing you here." Tall, blond and devastatingly handsome, Jasper Whitlock sat slouched against one side of the booth – the side facing the stage naturally – beer bottle in hand. Gesturing towards the table he indicated a second bottle accompanied by two shots. "I figured I'd wait until you got here before I started on the hard liquor."

"And what made you think I'd be here?" I quipped.

A slow sardonic smile crossed his face and my knees began to weaken and tremble. "Now now darlin', let's not play games. Come, sit, drink." He waved again, this time at the bench opposite him.

Taking a deep breath I decided that it was time for the first stage in my tenuous plan. Breathing out slowly through my nose I repeated my mantra for the evening in my head. _Be bold. Be brave. Take want you want._

With that in mind I slid into the booth next to Jasper, rather than across from him, earning myself a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Grinning back, I shrugged off my jacket and leaned over the table to reach for the shots. As I shifted forward I heard a hiss as Jasper caught a glimpse of the bare expanse of skin exposed by my skimpy top.

Encouraged by his reaction I slowed down my retrieval of the shot-glasses, glad that I was facing away from him so that I could hide my smile. A moment later, however, it was my turn to hiss as Jasper ran a single finger down my spine, leaving me shivering at the sensation. When I turned to face him he merely smirked again, picking up his shot and raising it up to me.

"Are we toasting anything in particular?" I asked.

He pretended to think about it. "How about we toast to new friends and new... experiences?"

I grinned at his suggestive tone on the last word and clicked my glass to his before throwing the shot back. As soon as the alcohol hit my throat, it burned its way down and I coughed. "What was _that_?"

Jasper naturally had no problem with the alcohol at all, tossing back the shot with ease. "Jagermeister, darlin'. Hell of a kick, but good to get the evening going."

"Well, it may be good to get the evening going, but you're going to owe me another drink once I use this one to wash out that nasty taste." Grabbing my beer I took a long pull, swirling it around in my mouth before swallowing.

Hooking an arm around the back of where I was sat, Jasper leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "If you like I could give you something else to wash your mouth out with."

I twisted my body round to stare at him incredulously, only to find him laughing at me. "If you could see the look on your face right now, darlin'."

Flushing heavily, I smacked his arm. "Jasper!"

He carried on chuckling and I felt the need to take him down a peg or two. Placing my hand over his mouth I silenced his laughter. He now watched me intently as I removed my palm, trailing my fingers over his lips as I went.

Shifting towards him I leaned closer until my mouth was just a hair's breadth from his ear. "What would you do, Jasper, if I took you up on that offer?"

His shuddering breath hit the skin of my neck, raising goosebumps as he exhaled. His voice when he spoke was deep and raspy. "I'd say..."

The lights in the bar suddenly dimmed, cutting him off mid-sentence. The sudden change in atmosphere shocked us out of our bubble and I pulled away from him, smiling sheepishly as I reclaimed my seat.

Turning to face the brightly lit stage in the corner of the bar I hastily took another swig of my beer, unsure of what to make of what had just happened. As I watched the first performers of the evening begin to set up Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to lean against him.

"Let's just see what happens, yes?"

I craned my neck round to see his face and then nodded, settling down into his surprisingly comforting embrace.

As we sat in silence watching the band play, I considered the man attached to the arm which cradled me. This was the first time that we had ever touched this intimately - our previous contact involving only light, casual touches: a flick of fingers against someone's hair, a quick squeeze of a hand, brushing against each other on the rare occasions that we danced.

But in some respects we did nothing but dance. We waltzed around our feelings, around the attraction that the three of us felt for each other.

_Yes, the three of us_.

Because this wasn't just about Jasper and I. I could now see the third member of our bizarre trio, standing to one side of the stage, bouncing lightly on his toes as he waited to make his way into the spotlight. As he fidgeted, guitar in hand, his head swivelled round, surveying the audience that always emerged at the prospect of an Open Mic Night. When he caught sight of Jasper and I in our booth a slow, crooked smile curved his mouth.

"There's our boy," Jasper murmured into my hair, pressing a light kiss against my neck and raising his bottle towards our observer.

I could feel the blaze of Edward's eyes as he took in our new closeness, quirking an eyebrow at us before his attention was drawn away by one of the bar staff. I had frozen upon his initial gaze, feeling like a rabbit caught in the headlights, and now that I was released from his stare I felt the burn of my lungs as they reminded me to breathe.

"Silly girl," Jasper chastised as he rubbed my stomach in a move that was simultaneously soothing and arousing. "You can't hold your breath every time he looks at you, you know. You'll pass out... and we could have _so_ much more fun if you'd only stay awake."

Moving my hand to cup his face I quickly kissed the cheek nearest to me. As I did, a waitress stalked up to our table, swaying her hips in what appeared to me to be an exaggerated manner. "Can I get you anything else?" Her question was a husky purr directed solely towards Jasper.

In return his voice was curt, almost to the point of rudeness. "We'll take another couple of beers."

The waitress, a curvy blond with killer legs, took her time writing our order down, fluttering her eyelashes at Jasper and completely ignoring my presence, despite the fact that I was practically sitting on top of him.

I glared at the shrew, feeling remarkably territorial all of a sudden. Waiting until she looked up at him again, I curved my body round, running my hands up his arms until they were locked around his neck and attacking his mouth with mine.

If Jasper was at all phased by my actions he didn't let on, instead throwing himself wholeheartedly into our kiss.

He was, for lack of better words, absolutely delicious. He licked and sucked and nibbled and I lapped it all up, entwining my tongue with his.

A loud cough rang out through the room, amplified by the speakers, and we broke apart, simultaneously turning towards the figure onstage who had interrupted us. The trashy waitress, I was pleased to note, had disappeared. Hopefully she wasn't pissed off enough to neglect to bring our drinks.

Edward was staring at us intently now and I smiled at him innocently, adding a pageant-style wave at the same time. "Now that everyone's...warmed up... here's my first song for this evening."

Jasper snickered next to me at the innuendo, thudding his empty bottle onto the table just as the Slutty the Waitress returned with our next round. There was no flirting this time as she thumped our drinks down petulantly, before stomping off towards the bar.

Grabbing my new beer I slid backwards so that I was leaning against Jasper again. In return he wound his free arm around me, this time bringing it over my shoulder so that his hand roamed over my chest before coming to rest over one of my breasts. It was the most physical we had ever been with each other and I loved it.

Edward loved it too if his heated interest was any indication, but unlike us he had a job to do. I sank even further into Jasper's embrace as the first chords hit the air, the music relaxing me so much that I felt like I was melting. I had always felt that way though with Edward's music, ever since I first heard it.

I had never really been one for bars and clubs in the past. Too noisy and too crowded they had held little appeal for me. However Alice had proclaimed that they were the perfect location for the blind dates that she continuously set up for me. The noise made heavy conversation difficult, thus sufficiently hiding any awkward moments, and the crowds were essential for any escape that I may have to make - I just had to announce that I was going to the bar or the bathroom and then slip away unnoticed into the sea of people.

She was wrong about the conversations unfortunately, but was at least right about the escape plan to avoid said awkward conversations. I had used her hasty exit strategy more times than I could count.

On that particular night three months ago, the first time I met Edward and Jasper, I was on yet another blind date, this time set up by one of my work colleagues, Tanya, whom I could swear secretly hated me. That month alone she had already sent me on three blind dates with guys she swore that "someone like you would be lucky to have." Eric was blind date number four, a computer technician with his own business and a skin condition. I sat through ten minutes of his scratching and picking at the flaky bits of skin on his face before I cracked and legged it.

Only Eric decided to follow me. Increasingly freaked out and panicking that my well-used escape plan was finally being foiled I had grabbed the next available body I had crashed into and muttered "hide me."

At last luck was with me, as my saviour whisked me away through the crowd, shielding me from Eric's sight with his body... and what a nice body it was.

"I think your pursuer's gone now." His voice was like molten liquid pouring through me and I found myself captivated with it.

Bringing myself out of my dazed stupor I tilted my head back, slowly taking in my rescuer's appearance. My eyes swept over the well-muscled chest, broad shoulders, strong jaw line and piercing green eyes before finally coming to rest on his crowning bronzed, sex hair. I squealed to myself under my breath as I realised that this..._god_... had been the one to save me from Eric. Gazing at him I idly wondered if he would consider a blowjob to be an appropriate reward for his services.

Shaking myself out of my daydream I had finally met his eyes, only to notice that he was smirking down at me. Obviously my scrutiny had not gone unnoticed and I flushed heavily at my behaviour and the naughty thoughts I had had.

The corner of his mouth still curved upwards, my rescuer had bent down to talk to me over the music. "I'm Edward, and you are?"

"Bella," I called back. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"It's no problem. I couldn't leave such a beautiful damsel in distress now, could I?" As he spoke he lifted my hand, which he still held from manoeuvring me around the room, and placed a kiss on it. I could almost feel my knees begin to knock together.

"So it looks like your date's gone."

Searching the room behind me I saw no trace of Eric's greasy mop of hair. "It looks like you're right. I guess I can leave safely now."

Edward frowned at my mention of leaving, tugging me closer to him. "Stay. I'd love it if you hung around to see me play."

"You're in a band?" I asked incredulously, before blushing when I realised how offensive my words sounded.

Edward didn't appear annoyed though, chuckling at my embarrassed reaction. "No, I'm not in a band. I do sing and play guitar though. Tonight is Open Mic Night so..." He shrugged adorably. "I figured I'd give it a go."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be amazing," I began. "And I'd love to stay and watch, but my best friend is waiting and..."

"Your best friend is waiting for you to run away from date? That's harsh."

"No! Or at least, not really. She's not waiting for me to run away from my date, just for me to finish it and...report back to her," I finished rather lamely. "She just wants to make sure I get home safely."

"And she's expecting you home safely at half past eight?" About to protest again I caught a glimpse of the grin that was playing around the edges of his mouth. His eyes were dancing with amusement at my pretty poor excuses.

Already knowing that there was no way I was winning this argument I shook my head. "I'll stay for a few songs," I conceded.

"Stay until I finish and then we can talk," he offered. His smile was infectious and I found myself beaming back at him. Why was I trying to spurn his advances again?

"Ok."

"Great. I'm on in a few so let's go find you a seat so you can watch."

Bouncing around like an excitable puppy, he led me halfway around the bar before finding a recently vacated booth for me to sit in. Waving his hand he signalled to a waitress to bring me a drink.

As soon as he had me situated comfortably he levelled me with a glare that made me want to beg him to spank me. This man was literally bringing every sexual fantasy I had ever had directly to the front of my mind, which was ridiculous seeing as I had only just met him.

"Promise that you'll stay until I'm finished?"

"Of course I'll stay," I promised recklessly, laughing at his stern expression.

Flashing another blinding smile at me, Edward sauntered across the room to the stage leaving me completely dazzled. Receiving my beer gratefully when it was brought over I watched as Edward bounded up onto the stage, instantly commanding the room's attention.

He winked at me as he got ready and then immediately launched into his introduction. As he began to play my mouth dropped open. _He was good_. He was really good. That silky voice crooned the lyrics beautifully as his fingers danced lightly over the strings of his guitar. A quick glance around the bar confirmed that everyone else was held just as spellbound as I was by his performance.

"Fuck he's hot." As I turned to see who was disturbing my gratuitous staring, a tall, lithe man with curly blond hair threw himself into the seat next to me. "You might wanna close your mouth, darlin'. You're catching flies." Placing one finger under my chin he applied gentle pressure, closing my gaping mouth with an audible click. "Though I have to say, you're a tasty lil' treat yourself, aren't you?"

Oh my god, he was Texan. Now anyone who knows me well, which is pretty much just Alice, knows that I'm a sucker for an accent, to the extent where we once stalked some scruffy-looking British guy around the city for the day after we heard him ordering a coffee in Starbucks.

The sharp clapping of applause brought my focus back to Edward who was just finishing a song. He was staring towards my booth and my new companion with a frown on his face and I smiled brightly at him, cheering loudly. Granting me a quick grin and my booth-mate a glare he began playing again and I found myself captivated once more.

Once his set was finished Edward made his way back over to me, although his enthusiasm from earlier was dimmed somewhat by the Texan's presence.

"I've taken your place."

"You have," Edward replied tight-lipped.

The Texan stood up excruciatingly slowly, sliding his body against Edward's as he sidled past, dropping into the booth on the other side of the table. "I didn't mean to step on anyone's toes," he drawled.

Edward silently sat down next to me, looking questioningly between me and our uninvited guest.

The Texan must have sensed his hostility, holding out his hand in greeting. "I'm Jasper. I was just telling your little friend here that you looked mighty appealing up there."

His frank confession broke the tension that had surrounded us, and both Edward and I burst out laughing, although Edward's chuckle sounded at lot more shocked than mine was.

Leaning forward he shook Jasper's outstretched hand. "Edward. You're not so bad yourself, you know."

Jasper turned his attention back to me. "And you are, darlin'?"

"Bella." I half-waved at him shyly.

"Well, Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you."

And that was it. That had been the beginning. For the rest of the evening we had drank, talked, joked and flirted with each other, the hostility from earlier in the evening melting away into an aura of sexual tension that surrounded the three of us.

The next Friday I found myself back at the bar again, sat in the exact same booth, and I wasn't the only one. It became a pattern with us. Jasper and I would sit across from each other, watching Edward play, and when he was finished we would drink and flirt until the early hours of the morning.

This carried on week after week until Alice finally lost patience with my cursory "I'm going out" announcement every Friday evening and threatened to stalk me unless I told her what was going on. It was the kind of warning I couldn't ignore. I mean you should see this girl - she's got skills to rival James Bond.

This had led my confession that I was frequently meeting up with not one, but two, really hot guys who both seemed to like me as much as I liked them. I had expected shock. I had expected disgust and proclamations that I had become a brazen little slut.

What I got was a crash course on the potential benefits of having two lovers _at the same time_. I sat there mouth unattractively agape, completely enthralled, full wine glass in hand, as Alice then proceeded to plan out exactly how I could make such a thing happen.

Despite feeling completely thrown and overwhelmed by her plans I listened intently. The idea of a ménage a trois sounding more appealing the more I considered it. The only problem was whether or not the boys would consider it too.

So here I was, cuddling with Jasper, listening to Edward, and silently wondering how to bring Alice's plot to fruition. Just thinking about it sent me squirming across the worn leather seats.

"Now what's got you fidgeting like that, darlin'?" Even though he was sitting behind me I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Don't worry, Bella..." His hand was now gently massaging my breast and he tweaked my nipple gently as it hardened in response. "...We'll take care of you."

Noticing his use of the plural I turned to him questioningly.

"What, you didn't think we'd leave Edward out now, did you? It wouldn't be the same without him." His voice lowered until he was whispering in my ear. "The things I want to do to the two of you."

Tremors were now wracking my body and I barely noticed Edward draw his set to a close. I did notice the silence that filled the bar after he finished though and jerked myself forward from Jasper's hold as he made his way over to us.

To my surprise instead of sticking to his usual routine of greeting us before making his way to the bar, Edward stalked forward, placing one knee on the seat and immediately assaulted my mouth with his. Moaning loudly, I slid my hands into his hair, tugging and pulling at the silky strands.

Pulling back he flopped down next to me, one hand finding its way onto my knee. Squashed between the two men I found that I had nowhere to go and settled for reclining against Jasper once more, his arm immediately reclaiming its position over my chest.

Any minute now I was sure that I was going to hyperventilate and pass out completely, and wouldn't that just ruin everything.

Stealing sips from both Jasper's drink and mine, Edward seemed perfectly at ease with our intimate situation as the two boys chatted quietly over my head. At first this seemed perfectly normal for our Friday nights, despite our closer positions to each other, until I noticed that they also appeared to be working in tandem to slowly drive me crazy.

Jasper's other hand was curled around my waist, rubbing soft circles that kept growing larger into my stomach. Edward's strategically placed palm was also growing more daring, inching slowly up my thigh towards my centre.

I whimpered.

The sound resonated loudly through our cocoon, breaking our fragile calm. All of a sudden Edward stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to thud against him, my chest pressed to his. Gripping me to him, he then extended one hand behind me and I felt, rather than saw, Jasper follow us out of our seats.

Sandwiched between the two men my body was going haywire. A forearm snaked past my face and I watched wide-eyed as Jasper clutched the back of Edward's head, drawing him to him for a kiss.

"Oh. My. God." The squealed screech from a drunk brunette at the next booth over indicated that we were beginning to attract attention.

"Shall we get out of here?" I heard the words come out of my mouth, yet couldn't quite believe that I had been so bold.

It turned out we were all on the same page though as Edward grabbed our jackets before Jasper hurried us through the room and out the door. Once outside we all shivered, scrambling for our coats as the sharp bite of the air made its presence felt.

"So," I began blithely, "where are we going?"

Jasper looked over to Edward. "How far away is your place?"

"About a ten minute walk. Yours?"

"Further."

As the three of us made our way to Edward's flat side by side I slipped my arms around their waists and received a squeeze and a hug from each in return.

Once we arrived at the apartment I removed my arms, idly circling the room as I wrung my hands and wondered what to do next.

Jasper had moved behind me without my noticing and I jumped as he slid my jacket off my shoulders.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Edward asked politely and it struck me as massively funny that we were now all so formal with each other when not twenty minutes ago I was being kissed and groped enthusiastically by the two of them.

I waved off their queries as to why I was giggling and slid my boots off. "Bedroom?"

Edward waved towards the hallway which led off from the living room and I sauntered off as sexily as my slightly inebriated self could manage. As I spied the bed through one of the open doors in the hall I untied both straps of my halter-neck, tossing it to the boys behind me and leaving myself topless.

I hadn't taken two more steps before I was swung in the air by my waist and thrown onto the bed. Sprawling onto my back I watched as Edward, who was also shirtless, stalked towards me predatorily, crawling up the bed before kissing me. My toes curled as he licked my lips, encouraging me to open my mouth and entwine my tongue with his.

My hands scrabbled at his exposed skin, trying to find somewhere to settle and ended up linking around his neck, my fingers lightly scratching at the hair at his nape.

Edward grunted into my mouth, breaking away to pant heavily. From over his shoulder I caught a glimpse of Jasper kissing and nipping his way up his spine.

Edward shifted forward and ground his erection against me, both of us hissing at the pressure. As Jasper pressed his weight against Edward's back the three of us began rocking sinuously in tandem. As we moved together Edward ducked his head down between us and began placing hot, wet kisses all over my breasts, pausing occasionally to suck at my nipples. Jasper's hands meanwhile had reached around Edward's body to brushing gently up and down my sides, sending my body into overdrive.

I was too hot. There were too many clothes separating us and my fingers began to flit down Edward's chest, making their way to the fastenings on his jeans. They were met there by Jasper's and we shared a quick grin before working together to shed Edward of his pants.

As Jasper tried to pull Edward's jeans over his hips, Edward began to tear mine off, pulling my panties down at the same time, but his actions were hindered by the weight of his own legs. Looking at each other we scrambled apart, fighting to rid ourselves of our pants.

When we were finally naked we stopped and stared at each other.

"Fuck, you two are so fucking gorgeous." Jasper had sat back and was now running his eyes over us, one hand palming his cock through his pants.

We pounced.

Flattening him on the bed I immediately tore at his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere and began sucking, licking and biting voraciously at his chest and nipples as they were uncovered. Jasper groaned, tangling his fingers into my hair as he held my mouth to him.

Edward meanwhile was tugging Jasper's pants off and I was amused to see that he went commando. As soon as the pants were on the floor Edward began trailing his mouth over Jasper's lower stomach and hipbones and I watched fascinated as his eyes met mine.

Turning my head sideways to rest on Jasper's chest, I held his gaze as he winked at me before extending his tongue to lick up the length of Jasper's erection. The hand in my hair tightened painfully, but it was a pleasant burn.

A storm of obscenities spewed from Jasper as Edward's mouth opened wider to swallow him down, his fingers rhythmically contracting and releasing against my scalp. Swivelling around I saw that his jaw was so tightly clenched that the cords in his neck stood out and I moved upwards to taste them.

"No," he muttered. "Inside. I want to be inside someone." Lifting Edward up off him, he practically dove for his pants on the floor, emerging with four little foil packages which he threw on the bed.

Grabbing one he tore it open, rolling it down his cock with ease. "Right, decision time. Who's in the middle?"

I turned to the third member of our trio, the only one to not receive any loving yet. "Edward."

In response Edward grabbed my legs, pulling me sharply down the bed so I was flat on my back, feet up in the air. Grabbing a condom he quickly slid it on before plunging sharply into me. I cried out in pleasure at the intrusion, immediately hooking my ankles around his hip.

This wasn't going to be slow or romantic, the past few weeks had built up an unbearable tension between us and now we were desperate to sate ourselves. Edward pushed into me several more times and just the slightest stimulation on my clit sent me spiralling into my first orgasm of the evening.

At the feel of me cumming around him Edward hesitated, allowing Jasper time to produce a bottle of lube from god knows where and begin to slide into him. When Edward was comfortable Jasper began to move, the momentum helping Edward to find a new rhythm as he pulsed within me.

We were a groping, sweaty mess of flesh and profanities as we gripped and grasped and pushed and pulled until Edward began to cum, rearing upwards and calling our names as he released. Recuperating remarkably quickly his fingers located my clit, rubbing and flicking in a way that sent mini shockwaves jolting through my body.

Feeling my stomach begin to tighten and clench I dug my nails into his shoulders, tearing through the soft skin. Jasper finished not two seconds after me, collapsing on top of the two of us once he was spent.

As I fought to catch my breath I felt the goofy grin begin to make its way across my face. Soon after, however, my elation was replaced with discomfort. "Um.. guys. Do you mind moving, you're kinda crushing me here."

They both shifted off me, but very slowly, almost as if they were trying to stay in the moment for as long as possible. While they disposed of the condoms and got a couple of washcloths to clean up with, I remained where I was. The physical, and emotional, toll of the evening and everything leading up to it left me exhausted and I found myself too tired to lift my head up when my boys returned to me.

"My boys," I whispered as they settled on either side of me, both with limbs thrown casually over my prone body.

Jasper gently turned my face to his and kissed me before burying his face into my hair. "Your boys," he confirmed and I felt a glow of happiness radiate through me.

"Yours," Edward repeated as he drew me to him for his own kiss.

Snuggled in between these two gorgeous men, _my gorgeous men_, I sighed, completely content as I drifted off to sleep.

My last thought before darkness overtook me:

_Alice would be so proud_.


End file.
